Their Eyes
by Analytical
Summary: She's never seen his eyes. He just noticed the color of hers. Done by request.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The collective masses of Warner Brothers Studio, Cartoon Network, and DC Comics own Teen Titans. Sadly I am not even one of those three companies.

Author's Note: Someone asked for me to write something about Robin and Raven's eyes. It took forever, but here it is.

_"Raven's eyes aren't blue, like mine... Her eyes are violet."_

Raven caught this stray thought floating across the mental link she shared with Robin. It was mixed with the emotions surprise and wonder.

Now Raven knew. She knew what color Robin's eyes were. It was a question that had bothered her for the several years they had known each other for.

And now she had the answer.

She had always known that Robin's eyes had to be exceptional.

Otherwise he wouldn't have gone to the trouble of hiding them?

Superman didn't hide his.

Nor did Wonder Woman.

If they his eyes had been green they would be the same shade as a forest.

Or they could have been the brown of expensive imported chocolate.

They may have been hazel, with flecks of gold and green, like a leaf in early autumn.

His eyes might have been the ocean before a storm begins.

But Robin's eyes were blue. The color of rivers and the sky and the sea.

They were probably that amazing icy hue that spoke of glaciers and frozen plains. Raven knew that they looked like lakes in the middle of winter, or immense frigid oceans.

At one point in time Raven had speculated that Robin wasn't entirely human, and his eyes were the only thing that revealed this.

It was a far-fetched idea, but it certainly would explain a lot.

After all, Robin's abilities were far beyond that of a normal human being.

Just saying.

But they were blue.

That didn't prove she had been wrong.

After all, he could still have abnormal eyes.

Inhuman eyes could be- and sometimes were- blue.

However, Raven knew that he was fully human. So his eyes would be too.

And without ever seeing his eyes, Raven knew that Robin was her perfect match.

And if he never found out, she wouldn't mind.

At least she had met him.

The person who understood her.

She was fine with just being friends with her other side.

Because simply knowing he was there made her complete.

She rolled her _violet_ eyes and went back to her book.


	2. Robin

Disclaimer: Still the same as all of the previous stories. I don't own them.

Author's Note: Now it's Robins turn. He gets to think about Raven's eyes.

Staring at the picture of the team members that he kept in his room, Robin was struck by just how unique Raven's eyes were.

They weren't dark blue, as he had thought they were. They were purple.

_"Raven's eyes aren't blue, like mine,"_ he thought,_ "Her eyes are violet."_

Raven's eyes were really pretty though. And one of a kind. (At least on Earth they were.)

Many people said that Raven never expressed any emotion, but Robin knew better.

If you watched them carefully, her eyes told you everything.

When she was angry, they were harder than anything.

And when she was sad, they were so shiny, they looked like glass marbles.

Happiness made them sparkle more than diamonds.

Worry or fear made her irises bigger.

Hatred made them smaller.

Raven's eyes could be very expressive, so Robin watched them all the time.

How, after all his observation, had he not noticed their color?

He knew the color of other people's eyes.

Beast Boy's were the color of sea glass.

Cyborg's natural eye was a gray that reminded Robin of storm clouds, slate and iron all at once.

Starfire had eyes that were the brightest green he had ever seen. Nothing had ever come close to the brilliance in them.

And his own... they were a clear, frozen blue. Piercing and full of pride.

But Raven's... Raven had eyes that looked like amethysts. Her eyes were the color of lilacs and irises.

Robin knew he would never see anyone else that has purple eyes in his life.

Which meant that, once again, Raven was important to him.

A once in a lifetime meeting.

He already knew that though.

Because you only meet your soulmate once, right?

You only get one.

One chance.

One person with whom you belong.

Robin would take that chance one day.

He would lock his blue eyes onto her amethyst ones, and tell her that they were destined to be with each other.

No matter how tacky and cliché it sounded.


End file.
